A Whole Lot Of Firsts
by Aud8659
Summary: What if Catherine and Sara had met in college they didn’t know it until they had already had a history.


A Whole Lot Of Firsts

A Whole Lot of Firsts

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I do however own Tom.

Summary: What if Catherine and Sara had met in college they didn't know it until they had already had a history.

I. FIRST DAY

This all started while I was in college. Actually, it had all started with a broken childhood and being in the system. That's another story for a different time. This is how my life changed for good not bad.

I was not your typical teenager see I always wanted to go to college. I've been this way for as long as I could remember. So while other teenagers were partying and getting drunk, I was in my room trying to be the best student I could be. Even with all my work I still never imagined that I would end up here. Here meaning Harvard, in case you were wondering.

All right so this is where it all started or at least some of it. I was walking through the quad trying to make my way to the registration office. That's when I heard it.

"Hey sweet thing." Some jackass with a letterman jacket on called at me across the quad.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" I asked just slightly pissed off.

"You and your sweet ass, longlegs." He says as I turn my back about to walk away. Then to emphasis his point he grabs my ass.

Now I'm pissed, so I turn around and grab his penis and start pulling. "You want to know something jackass. You have the wrong package for my taste. I like my piece of ass with a little bit slimmer bodies. Get the picture." I finally release when I bring tears to his eyes.

"Alright all right I'll leave you alone." He says.

As I turn to leave I hear him say the one thing that pushes my buttons.

"Stupid dyke." He says to his buddies as they are all laughing at him.

"You want to know something, you talk to me again even to ask for direction then I'll cut it off." I say pulling out my knife just to make my point clear.

"Ok ok lady I'll leave you alone." He says with fear in his eyes and his hands up in surrender.

That's the end of my first day. So that's where everyone found out about my sexual orientation. Now I'm going to tell you about what happened that afternoon. Tom is my best friend's brother. He is about a year ahead of me; well he was until I got smarter. Anyways he ended up also going to Harvard and I needed a roommate.

"Hey Tom can I ask you a question?" I ask a little innocently.

"Sure Sar what's up?" he asks thinking that my shyness is cute.

"Well I need a place to stay and you live in a coed dorm. Or that's what Melissa (his sister) told me. Anyways I was wondering if you had a roommate." I asked hoping that he wouldn't turn me down.

"Sure Sar just don't cramp my style." He says with a smirk on his lips.

"Didn't you hear about what happened in the quad?" I ask in disbelief.

"That was you…of course it was let me guess he called you a dyke and said something about your ass." He says knowing what triggers my anger the most.

"Yep and you know how I feel about that. So am I worthy?" I say with a grin on my face.

"Sure Sar its fine. Do you need help moving your stuff?"

"This is all I own." I say lifting a duffle bag full of clothes.

"Oh right sorry I sometimes forget." He says with sincerity.

"It's alright Tom a lot of people do." I say not even worrying about it. "So show me to my new room…Tommyboy." I say with a smile.

"I told you never to call me that again." He says just a little upset.

"Alright alright." I say in surrender.

So as you can see trouble kind of follows me where I go. Anyways Tom and I shared a room for a whole semester. At first it was a little weird. That's only because Tom had never seen all my scars. He has seen the ones on my arms and legs but not on my back and stomach. He slowly got used to it and he never once asked about them.

II. FIRST MEETING

So now it's a new semester and yes we are still roomies. This is the semester where my whole life changes. Like before I'm in the quad and that's when I hear it.

"Hey sweet thing." Says a very husky voice that seems to be right next to my ear.

"What did you just…" I stop dead in my tracks cause standing in front of me is the sexiest piece of ass I've ever seen.

"I said hey sweet thing. What's your name?" She asks in the sweetest voice.

"Sara and yours?" I ask openly checking her out.

"Zoey, I was wondering what you were reading." She asks casually checking me out.

"Just a book on forensics. I heard a lecture on it last semester and it got me thinking. Is this your first semester?" I ask not wanting this angel to go anywhere.

"NO this is my first semester here but not in college. I had to leave my last school." She says absent minded.

"Why did you have to leave?" I ask intrigued and not wanting her to leave.

"Let's just say my parents weren't too happy about my choice of sexual partners." She says shyly.

"Why did you have a boyfriend that hit you?" I ask thinking that I'm going to beat this guy's ass.

"Yes but that's not what they were mad about." She says waiting for a reaction. When she didn't get one she continued. "They would have of loved it if I had stayed with him. They were upset because they caught me in bed with another woman. Then threatened to cut me off if I didn't leave and I don't have the money to go to college." She says hoping her vibe about Sara was right.

"Oh, I completely understand about that. Can I have the name of the guy though I'd like to give him a piece of my mind? You're too beautiful to have a man like that." 'Fuck I just said she was beautiful' I think trying to gauge her reaction.

"The guy is not worth it and I think you're beautiful to. Um…I know we just meet but would you like to get a coffee with me?" she asks innocently.

"Sure." I say excited.

That is how it started. Now I know what you're thinking. And no we didn't start dating there. That was when we became friends I'll skip ahead a few weeks to the day we started dating.

III. FIRST DATE

"Movie night, what the hell is that?" Tom asks me when I told him I wouldn't be home tonight.

"We are going to stay up, eat popcorn and watch movies. We cleared it with her DA. Do you not want me to go?" I ask smiling knowing what he is going to say.

"Oh, do you like this girl? I mean you know what happened last time you got involved with someone." He says hoping I didn't forget.

"No, and yes I do like her but I'm not ready to tell her my life story." I say thinking 'Forget how can I forget.' The first girl that I ever loved broke my heart. I tell her about my family and she freaks then leaves me. Then ends up dating the captain of the football team. That broke my heart I didn't leave the house for days.

"Ok, just make sure you learn from your mistakes." He says giving me a smirk as I walk out the door.

"Yes dad." I say as I leave to go to her dorm. I see him smirk as I close the door. As I'm walking the hall I think of what's happening. I think about how I feel for her. About how every time she laughs it makes me love her more. About how lately all I've wanted to do is kiss her and show her how much I love her. That's the last thought that runs through my head as she opens the door.

"Hey how are you?" she asks as she opens the door to let me in. She had one of the few one-person rooms on campus. The students who have them mainly have parents with money.

"I'm good now. So does your family have money?" I ask looking around noticing it's very plain.

"My dad owns some casinos in Vegas and my mom was a showgirl. They only give me money for college not to let my room look like me." She says noticing my look when I look at her room.

"Oh, I get it. Anyways so what are we watching?" I ask understanding completely.

"Well I have two movies for tonight. Imagine Me and You and Loving Annabelle." She says I hope she doesn't expect me to know what those are.

"Cool I've not seen either of those." I say.

"Cool I'll put one in if you want to get comfortable." She says.

Ah, here is the beginning; first off all she had was a bed or the floor. So now I had to decide comfort or my butt going numb. I choose the floor so I didn't make her uncomfortable. Now it's her turn. I'm sitting with my back up against the bed and she has a chose to seat anywhere. She chooses to sit next to me with our arms grazing. God, talk about a wonderful sensation I can fell the electricity flow through me. I want to lay her down and strip her. I want to make her scream my name. Yes all of these feelings have come by one touch.

As the movie goes a long we have casually gotten closer. My arm around her shoulders and her head is on my shoulder. I'm making small circles on her arm, which is causing her breath to hitch. She is making small circles on my stomach and God how I want her hands somewhere else. I know she's noticed my breathing and I can tell she's looking at me. Then she does the thing that always pushes me over the edge, she starts to kiss my neck. Now she got my attention. I turn to look at her.

"Zoey what's going on? I need to know what you want. I need to make sure that this isn't just about sex." I say knowing that I'm being very self-conscious.

"That's not what this is about I really like you Sara." And to emphasis her point she kisses me. It was a kiss that causes explosions and fireworks behind the eyes.

"Wow, Zoey I care about you. I want a relationship but I don't think we should have sex just yet." I say wanting to be a little respectful to her.

"Alright but can we make out?" she asks with a smirk.

"Of course." I laugh.

So the whole night we sat on the floor and made out. We eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. That is how we wake up. I watch her as she wakes up and can't help but love her.

"Mmmmm…How did you sleep?" she asks.

"Good actually better than I ever sleep." I tell her hoping that she want ask questions.

"How is that?" she asks still asleep.

"I have bad nightmares but when I'm in your arms it's different." I tell her hoping that's good enough.

"Alright you'll tell me when you're ready." She says getting up to start coffee.

So that was when we started dating. That is also when I almost told her about my family. The next big event and the last till after college was when we first slept together. I remember it like it was yesterday. That was the worst day ever.

IV. FIRST TIME TOGETHER

It all started as a normal day. You know I go to class then lounge in my room and read or study. Today was different because I got a call from Zoey.

"Hello." I say as I pick up.

"Hey I decided not to go home this weekend. So do you want to come over?" she asks.

"Hell yeah, I'll be there in a few." I say getting up to change.

"Alright see you in a few." She says as she hangs up.

So I decided to wear a pair of tight jeans, my Harvard t-shirt and my boots. As I leave I decide that I need to tell Zoey the truth about my past and me. As I lock my door I hope that this decision isn't a mistake.

The second I'm in her room she has me pushed up against the door. We've been in this position many times in the past few weeks. Ever time I'm the one who stops. Just like before I do it again and she is disappointed.

"Why?" she asks as I take her to her bed.

"Cause I need to tell you something." I say starting to get nervous.

"Alright…" she pauses and looks me in the eyes "Sara what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't know how you'll react to what I need to tell you." I say.

"Honey its ok just tell me when you're ready." She says tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"Alright here it goes." I pause gathering courage. I proceeded to tell her everything about my past. I'm trying to gauge her reaction but it's hard with tears in my eyes. I tell her about the abuse, physical and sexual. I tell her about the scars and I tell her about my first love. When I'm done we are both in tears.

"Zoey please say something." I say not being able to deal with the silence.

"Catherine…my name is Catherine Braun. I had to change it because of who my father is. I've wanted to tell you but I had to know I could trust you." She says waiting for the rejection just like I was.

"What made you decide that you could trust me?" I ask hoping what I'm feeling she is.

"What you told me changed my thoughts. You trust me enough and now I trust you…also…I…I love you." She says.

"I love you to." I say as I kiss her.

As we kissed she pushed me down on the bed and started attacking my lips. She slowly moved down my neck as I started to moan. "Oh God Cath." I say the nickname coming easily to my lips. She slowly takes my top off and looks at me appraisingly. "God Sar you are sexy." She says with a smirk then continues to kiss down my chest. I take off my bra for her so it's a little easier. She kisses down to my stomach and stops at my bellybutton. She dips her tongue into it and causes me to moan again. As she unbuttons and unzips my pants she looks up at me. "Please Cath I need you." I say out of breath. She pulls my pants down my long legs along with my underwear. Now I am lying under her completely bare and she has the biggest smile on her face. As she dips down to taste me for the first time I am waiting in anticipation. He tongue touches my hot core and I almost jump off the bed. As she continues to assault my clit she pushes two fingers in to me. I start to scream as she pumps harder and harder. As I near the edge I let her know how I feel. "God I love you Cath." She smirks as I say it. Then she pushes me over the edge.

As I come down from my high I have the hugest smile on my face. I can't help but imagine what's about to happen. I am about to bring her to the same high she brought me to. As you know we made love all through the night until finally we fell asleep in the early morning.

Neither of us expected what happened next. We were asleep when I heard the door open. When I looked up and older woman and man came in and all I could think was 'SHIT!'

"Catherine!" the woman says.

"SHIT!" Catherine says "Mom what are you doing here. I told you I'd come home next weekend."

"Yeah and now I know why. You're leaving and you two will never see each other again."

"Catherine." I say trying to get my clothes on.

"It's ok Sara I will talk to you later. I love you and I'm sorry but we can't see each other again." She says.

Then her father while I'm in my pants and bra shoves me out the door. As I walk back to my room I can't help but think how I just lost the best thing in my life.

The next day I went back to her room and it was completely empty. There was a not on the window waiting.

Sara

I love you and always will. I will never forget what we had together. I will love you forever. If you're ever in Vegas look me up. I can't write anymore or I will cry. So goodbye my love until we meet again.

Love

Catherine

Aka Zoey

As I read silent tears dropped down my face. I fold the paper up and stick in my wallet so it is with me always. 'Yes Catherine we will meet again.' I thought as I walk back to my old life before Catherine.

So for three years I did nothing. I didn't date or sleep with anyone. Well not anyone I could remember. There were a few nights were I got drunk and woke up in someone else's bed but I didn't remember what happened the night before. So that's what I did. I would drink and party but I still make good grades and graduated the top of my class.

V. SECOND CHANCE

After graduation I went to work in San Francisco then got called to Vegas. Who would have thought that I'd actually get a second chance at love? Well that's what I thought.

I noticed her name was Catherine but the last name was different. As I walked into the room I knew it was her.

"Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?" I ask wondering if she'd know it's me.

"She's in the field." She says not even looking at me.

For a second I thought that this most be a different Catherine. Then she looks up and I knew she was my Catherine.

"Let me guess Sara…" she stops looks at me. Then she kisses me, and it's a kiss that shakes the world.

"It's you, really, this isn't a dream or anything right?" she asks with innocence in her eyes.

"It's me and I'm home." I say glad to be home.

THE END


End file.
